


Малыш

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Двадцать семь секунд и целая вечность – ровно столько Стиву потребовалось, чтобы, перепрыгивая через груды кирпича и догорающие остатки баррикад из ящиков и офисной мебели, добежать до позиции Баки, откуда сейчас через наушник доносились виноватые и растерянные голоса Мстителей, – и за это время он успел передумать все.





	Малыш

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Сферическое пост-ГВ AU в вакууме: помирились, триггеры сняли, руку вернули, геройствуют потихоньку. ER для Стаки.

Двадцать семь секунд и целая вечность – ровно столько Стиву потребовалось, чтобы, перепрыгивая через груды кирпича и догорающие остатки баррикад из ящиков и офисной мебели, добежать до позиции Баки, откуда сейчас через наушник доносились виноватые и растерянные голоса Мстителей, – и за это время он успел передумать  _все_. Тессеракт. Еще один Камень Бесконечности. Открывшийся портал неизвестно куда. Тайный филиал ГИДРы. Код, о котором они не знали. Земо мог сбежать, а Зола воскреснуть, во имя всего святого… ну, то есть, не дай бог, конечно же.  
  
Помещение выглядело так, как только могло выглядеть место, в котором от души порезвились Тор и Халк. Вопли последнего еще были слышны в отдалении, где он, уже без нужды, крушил то немногое, что осталось от базы очередного умника, всерьез решившего угрожать миру.  
  
Тор казался смущенным, Вдова – настороженной и позабавленной одновременно. Тони, ни на кого не обращая внимания, сканировал непонятный слабо светящийся предмет в центре комнаты, бурно обсуждая что-то с ПЯТНИЦей. Вижн висел в трех футах над полом и наблюдал за происходящим с невозмутимостью буддийского монаха. Клинт, морщась, разглядывал ободранный локоть, в его колчане сиротливо торчала единственная оставшаяся стрела. Но Стив смотрел не на них.  
  
Первое, что он увидел, – тяжелые ботинки, тактический ремень и скомканные штаны Баки, присыпанные пылью и каменным крошевом. А следом – огромные испуганные глаза и выглядывающие из-под складок водолазки поцарапанные щиколотки.  
  
– Он никого к себе не подпускает, – озвучила Наташа у него из-за спины, не выказывая ни малейшего желания подходить ближе. – Но тебя, по идее, послушает.  
  
– Нам жаль, друг Стивен, – искренне повинился Тор. – Друг Барнс не должен был и близко оказаться.  
  
– Думаю, эффект продлится максимум двадцать четыре часа, – рассеянно откликнулся Тони. В воздухе перед ним одна за другой возникли несколько схем устройства, которое он разглядывал, и он раздраженно оттолкнул одну из них в сторону. – Или тридцать шесть. В крайнем случае сорок восемь…  
  
– Баки… – только и сумел вымолвить Стив, опускаясь на колени и понимая, что в две тысячи тринадцатом, глотая слезы над пустым альбомным листом в полной уверенности, что позабыл, каким Баки был в детстве, он ошибался как никогда в жизни. Ему хватило взгляда, чтобы узнать эти непокорные вихры, огромные глаза, мягкую пухлость щек, ямочку на подбородке и даже со временем выровнявшийся чуть выступающий передний зуб.  
  
– Баки.  
  
Ребенок глядел на него испуганными глазами. На вид ему было не больше пяти, и он весь состоял из локтей и коленок. Вот только у Баки в этом возрасте совершенно точно не было настороженной неподвижности загнанного в угол дикого зверька.  
  
– Это я, Баки. Стив. – Он снял шлем и придвинулся ближе. Ребенок, не спуская с него глаз, завозился, пытаясь еще глубже вжаться в узкую щель между двумя навалившимися друг на друга обломками. На нем все еще оставались куртка и безразмерная теперь водолазка с оторванным левым рукавом, на щеке красовалась ссадина, сочащаяся кровь была на пол-лица размазана маленькой ладошкой. – Стив Роджерс.  
  
– Капитан Роджерс, полагаю, трансформация такого рода, сопряженная с неестественным для человеческой физиологии процессом уменьшения размера коры головного мозга, вызвала блокировку накопленных объемов памяти и регрессию в статическое состояние, соответствующее фактическому во…  
  
– Вижн хочет сказать, что у Барнса сейчас память и сознание себя пятилетнего, – перебила Наташа, поправляя безупречно уложенные, несмотря на участие в жаркой схватке, волосы.  
  
– Ты можешь сказать им, чтоб не подходили? – Ребенок старался говорить твердо, но голос ощутимо дрожал. – Пусть не подходят.  
  
– Они не станут, – заверил Стив, перемещаясь так, чтобы по возможности закрыть ему вид на Мстителей. – Я никого к тебе не подпущу. Обещаю, Бак.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – голос ребенка был тонким и несчастным. В груди у Стива заныло, кончики пальцев покалывало от желания обнять малыша.  
  
– Потому что мы с тобой знаем друг друга всю жизнь. Моя мама, миссис Роджерс, была медсестрой, и мы жили за два дома от вас. Когда мы познакомились, ты расквасил нос рыжему задиристому ирландцу Шону Бейкеру. Ему было целых восемь, и он был ужасно большой, но все равно ревел, как девчонка. – Наташа у него за спиной сделала вид, что закашлялась.  
  
Баки нахмурился.  
  
– Забияка-Шон?  
  
– Он самый, Бак.  
  
Ребенок растерянно заморгал.  
  
– Но… ты был меньше...  
  
Стив ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
– Я же всегда говорил, что вырасту и стану здоровым и сильным.  
  
Баки неуверенно кивнул, теребя нижнюю губу.  
  
– Ну вот видишь – у меня получилось.  
  
Сзади кто-то сдавленно хрюкнул, но Баки, кажется, потихоньку успокаивался.  
  
– Стиви? – тихо спросил он, и внутри у Стива все сжалось от робости, звучавшей в этом голосе.  
  
– Здесь, приятель.  
  
– Стиви, у меня очень болит рука.  
  
В живот словно обрушился кусок льда. Смешки за спиной разом стихли.  
  
– Можно посмотреть? Я не сделаю больно.  
  
Баки кивнул. Спутанные волосы упали на чумазые щеки. Стив придвинулся ближе, осторожно снял с худеньких плеч ставшую теперь слишком большой тактическую куртку и удивленно заморгал. Левая рука была настоящей и определенно была сломана на дюйм выше запястья.  
  
Поддерживающую повязку Стив соорудил из рукавов ставшей теперь для Баки слишком большой водолазки – руки сами собой вспомнили не использовавшийся с войны навык. Малыш внимательно следил за его действиями, время от времени прикусывал губу, но не издал ни звука.  
  
– Ну, вот и все. – Стив поцеловал его в грязную макушку. – Ты у меня такой храбрый мальчик.  
  
Баки хлюпнул носом, и, когда Стив осторожно потянул его к себе, послушно скользнул в объятия и уткнулся темноволосой головенкой в его плечо. Спутанные, мокрые от пота пряди были все в пыли и каменной крошке. Сзади прозвучали чьи-то шаги, и Баки сжался, бормоча: «Не давай им меня забрать. Пожалуйста, Стиви, можно я с тобой останусь?»  
  
– Тш-ш-ш. – Стив сложил протянутый Тором плащ чистой стороной кверху и осторожно закутал в него ребенка. – Ну конечно, можно.  
  
Пальцы Баки поскребли по его жесткой униформе, ища, за что уцепиться, и, в конце концов, вцепились в ремень для щита. Зашумели крылья.  
  
– Все чисто. Что тут у вас стряслось? С Барнсом… оу! – Сэм присвистнул, сдвинув на лоб летные очки.  
  
– Помолчите, я думаю, – буркнул Тони.  
  
– Малыш, – позвал Стив, укрывая высунувшуюся из-под плаща пятку. – Можешь кое-что для меня сделать?  
  
Баки кивнул, не поднимая головы. Стив погладил его по предплечью непострадавшей ручонки.  
  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты подумал и сказал, болит ли у тебя где-нибудь еще.  
  
Он скосил взгляд на Баки – тот нахмурился и даже высунул кончик языка от усердия.  
  
– Щека, – неуверенно сказал он.  
  
– Да, это я вижу. – Стив перехватил ладошку, потянувшуюся почесать покрывшуюся корочкой ссадину. – Еще где-нибудь?  
  
– Коленки.  
  
Стив кивнул – Баки, должно быть, ударился во время трансформации.  
  
– Внутри нигде не больно? Может быть, тянет или колет? Или где-нибудь горячо?  
  
Баки уверенно помотал головой.  
  
– Это очень хорошо, малыш.  
  
Стив прижался щекой к его макушке и почувствовал, как Баки льнет к нему в ответ.  
  
– Эврика! – раздался бодрый голос Тони. – Я придумал, как вывезти эту штуковину, не увеличивая среди присутствующих популяцию пятилеток. Уилсон, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Через пару минут можем выдвигаться в обратный путь. И найдите кто-нибудь зеленого – лимит Фонда ликвидации последствий в этом месяце исчерпан.  
  


* * *

  
Вес Баки практически не ощущался. Стив нес его, усадив на предплечье вполоборота, чтоб не тревожить сломанную руку. Ребенок обхватил его шею здоровой и горячо и щекотно дышал в самое ухо.  
  
– Куда мы идем, Стиви?  
  
– К квиндж… самолету.  
  
– Мы полетим?  
  
– Да, малыш.  
  
– А куда?  
  
– В Нью-Йорк.  
  
– Домой? – Баки даже голову поднял от удивления.  
  
– Домой, – улыбнулся Стив и погладил его трогательно торчащие лопатки. – Но сначала заглянем в одно место – там вылечат твою руку.  
  
Баки сник.  
  
– Не хочу к докторам, Стиви.  
  
– Я знаю, малыш. Это будет ни капельки не больно, и я все время буду рядом.  
  
– Обещаешь? – тихонько выдохнул Баки ему в шею.  
  
– Конечно же, обещаю. Гляди-ка – пришли.  
  
Баки так быстро повернул голову, что чуть не впечатался затылком Стиву в нос.  
  
– Ух ты! – восторженно воскликнул он, и впервые со времени превращения Стив услышал в его голосе знакомые нотки прежнего неуемного любопытства. – А это твой?  
  
– Нет, это самолет Тони, но он разрешает нам пользоваться им, потому что он…  
  
– Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, – скучающим тоном сообщил обгонявший их Старк.  
  
Стив закатил глаза.  
  
– Потому что он хороший человек.  
  
До Нью-Йорка лететь было около двух часов. Через четверть часа так и сыпавшихся от Баки вопросов заметно поубавилось, он притих, уронив голову на плечо Стива, который опустился на пол у стены, пристроил рядом щит и с наслаждением вытянул гудящие ноги. Баки зевнул, горячее дыхание обожгло кожу над жестким воротником капитанской формы.  
  
– Хочешь еще пить? В туалет? Не замерз? Точно больше нигде не болит? – Сообразив, что Баки не отвечает, Стив скосил глаза – ребенок крепко спал, даже во сне не отпуская крепление щита на плече Стива. – Ох, Баки.  
  
– Лучший возраст.  
  
Стив поднял глаза: сидевший на корточках Клинт протягивал ему открытую упаковку стерильных салфеток и бутылку с водой. Его локоть уже был залеплен пластырем.  
  
– Чуть постарше – и уже лишний раз не обнимешь, чуть помладше – голова от «почему» идет кругом.  
  
Стив улыбнулся. Баки завозился во сне и хныкнул, неловко пошевелив сломанной рукой.  
  
– У нас нет тут подходящих для него обезболивающих? – спросил Стив.  
  
Клинт развел руками.  
  
– Вы же с Барнсом раньше упадете, чем пожалуетесь, а остальные от ваших лекарств скорее загнутся.  
  
Улыбка Стива превратилась в гримасу.  
  
– Надо пересматривать приоритеты.  
  
Клинт фыркнул.  
  
– Да, с появлением детей такое случается.  
  


* * *

  
Баки проспал весь полет и не проснулся даже когда джет, сбросив скорость, развернулся для захода на посадочную площадку. Стив поднялся на ноги, стараясь не потревожить ребенка.  
  
– Ты как? – спросил Сэм, когда он, одной рукой держа по-прежнему завернутого в плащ мальчика, другой привычно закинул щит за спину.  
  
– Порядок. Проверю его руку в педиатрии на восемнадцатом и домой.  
  
– Стив.  
  
Он поднял голову. Сэм смотрел своим «профессиональным» взглядом.  
  
– Я в порядке. Просто… – он снова взглянул на спящего у него на руках ребенка, – он такой… беззащитный.  
  
– Роджерс, – тон Сэма неуловимо изменился и, подняв голову, Стив увидел на лице у того ухмылку от уха до уха.  
  
– Ты должен мне три, нет, четыре круга форы, иначе я в красках расскажу Барнсу, с каким лицом ты выговаривал это «беззащитный».  
  
– Да хоть десять, – фыркнул Стив, когда они остановились у лифтов, – тебе не поможет.  
  
Сэм только махнул рукой.  
  
Педиатрическая клиника для детей сотрудников больше напоминала игровую комнату, нежели больницу. Стены были выкрашены в яркие цвета, оклеены обоями с разными мультяшными персонажами и на них разрешалось рисовать. В кабинетах было полно игрушек, ими же успешно маскировалось медицинское оборудование, а персонал походил скорее на аниматоров, чем на врачей.  
  
Стив подошел к стойке регистрации.  
  
– Простите, мэм, – обратился он к незнакомой девушке, одетой в костюм какой-то из диснеевских принцесс – ворох голубого шифона и нелепой формы парик. – Нам нужна помощь. Мальчик пяти лет, несколько ссадин и совершенно точно перелом лучевой кости на левой руке.  
  
Девушка смотрела на них, изумленно хлопая ресницами, а когда Стив осторожно переспросил: «Мэм?», – подскочила, едва не свернув половину стоящих на столе лотков с бумагами.  
  
– Да, сэр. Капитан! Секундочку, капитан! Я уточню, пожалуйста, подождите, – пролепетала она, уносясь в глубину отделения. Стив почувствовал, как Баки у него на руках зашевелился.  
  
– Стиви?  
  
– Я здесь, Бак, все хорошо.  
  
– Где мы, Стиви?  
  
– Пришли показать доктору твою руку.  
  
Ответом послужил несчастный вздох. В качестве утешения Стив нежно поцеловал его в макушку. Баки был теплый и чуть вспотевший после сна.  
  
– Болит где-нибудь?  
  
Баки помотал головой. Ссадина на щеке давно перестала кровоточить.  
  
– Хочу домой, – тихо сказал он, безучастно глядя на аппликации ромашек с фотографиями маленьких пациентов на стенде. Стив погладил его по худенькой спине.  
  
– Уже скоро, приятель.  
  
В коридоре раздался громкий рев: невысокая женщина лет тридцати вынесла мальчика года на два-три помладше Баки. Тот сжимал в одном кулачке игрушку, в другом – леденец и заходился криком, не мешая, впрочем, матери застегивать на нем цветастую курточку.  
  
– Стиви, почему он плачет? – шепотом спросил Баки.  
  
– Наверное, чем-то расстроен, – дипломатично ответил Стив, решив, что «потому что ему сделали больно, когда лечили» сейчас не лучший вариант. Баки задумался, поглядывая на мальчишку. Мимо прошла еще одна женщина – постарше и с девочкой теперешнего возраста Баки. Та громко щебетала, размышляя вслух, как назвать новую куклу. Баки спрятал лицо у него на плече, дыхание его участилось.  
  
– Это ничего, если тебе хочется плакать, малыш. Ничего. – Стив медленными успокаивающими движениями гладил его по спине. – Не держи в себе. Отпусти, станет легче.  
  
– Капитан Роджерс?  
  
Он обернулся. Баки поднял с его плеча голову – глазенки были красными, но сухими. Перед ними стояла медсестра лет сорока с добрым круглым лицом и мягкими полными руками. На ней была розовая униформа с рисунком из конфет и мишек.  
  
– Прошу прощения, капитан, идемте со мной. Доктор Чандраканти примет вас сейчас же. Софи работает здесь совсем недавно, извините, пожалуйста.  
  
– Ничего страшного, мэм. Мы ждали всего несколько минут.  
  
– Ну, у вас ведь есть и более важная работа. – Она открыла перед ним дверь и пошла вперед, показывая дорогу. – У мальчика есть родители? Опекуны? С кем-нибудь нужно связаться?  
  
– Э-э. Все в порядке, мэм. Он со мной.  
  
Она кивнула и открыла дверь с нарисованной на ней радугой.  
  
– Прошу сюда.  
  
Навстречу им поднялась высокая дородная дама с добрыми глазами и смуглой кожей. На ней было яркое оранжевое сари и латексные перчатки того же цвета.  
  
– Добрый вечер, мэм.  
  
Помещение было просторным, светлым и изобиловало игрушками, которые наверняка бы заинтересовали мальчика пяти лет: множество моделей машин, полусобранный замок из Lego, модель автозаправки, лошадка-качалка в ковбойской шляпе и даже оседланный дракон ростом Стиву по бедро.  
  
Оглядываясь, Стив поймал в зеркальной дверце шкафа с инструментами свое отражение и скривился: лицо вымазано в саже, волосы слежались под шлемом, сапоги в грязи, форма в пыли и подпалинах там, где его все-таки достало оружие противника.  
  
– Простите, что в таком виде, мэм, – повинился он. – Но Баки…  
  
– О, капитан, поверьте, мистер Старк платит клининговой компании достаточно. – Доктор улыбнулась и подошла поближе. – Ну, здравствуй, Баки.  
  
– Мэм, – еле слышно произнес Баки, не поднимая головы от плеча Стива, который успокаивающе гладил его по спине.  
  
– У него был тяжелый день.  
  
– Понимаю, капитан. Дженис, – обратилась доктор к медсестре, – нам понадобится перекись, марля и пластырь. Он точно не жаловался ни на что, кроме руки? – теперь уже у Стива спросила она. Баки помотал головой.  
  
– Хорошо, Баки, давай посмотрим. Капитан, вам нужно посадить его вот сюда, – доктор указала на кушетку, возле которой уже пощелкивал, настраиваясь и рекалибруясь, какой-то хитрый аппарат. Баки вцепился в Стива сильнее.  
  
– Баки, я здесь. Я никуда не ухожу, все время буду рядом с тобой, малыш.  
  
Доктор ни словом, ни взглядом не торопила их и подошла, только когда Стив, усадив Баки на требуемое место, встал у кушетки на колени, сжимая маленькую ладошку в своей. Баки с опаской поглядывал на аппарат и из последних сил держался, чтобы не заплакать.  
  
– Это просто сканер, – объясняла доктор, когда после обезболивающего укола – Стив ловко отвлек Баки плюшевым медведем – они с медсестрой устраивали руку на специальном подлокотнике.  
  
– Он покажет, где именно у тебя внутри болит, а потом мы сделаем так, чтобы все прошло.  
  
Баки всегда обожал технику, и в его настоящие пять он бы добровольно туда и ноги засунул, но, подозревал Стив, воспоминания обо всем, что случилось с ним после пяти лет, может быть и заблокировались, но намертво вбитый годами в ГИДРе страх остался. Когда аппарат застрекотал, и сканер, выйдя на позицию, поехал над худенькой ручонкой, выводя на монитор снимок в 3D формате, по щекам ребенка покатились слезы.  
  
– Ох, Баки. – Сердце у Стива просто разрывалось. Он подался вперед, чтоб у того была возможность спрятать лицо у него на плече, не двигая при этом рукой, над которой жужжал сканер. – Тише, маленький. Уже почти все. Уже скоро.  
  
– Не давай им ее забрать, – еле слышно прошептал Баки, – пожалуйста, Стив, не давай.  
  
Стив с трудом проглотил стоящий в горле ком, пригладил растрепанные волосы ребенка.  
  
– Не дам, малыш. Обещаю.  
  
– У меня хорошие новости, – спустя какое-то время сказала доктор Чандраканти. – Закрытый перелом с незначительным смещением. Я проведу репозицию, контрольное сканирование и наложим повязку.  
  
Баки перестал плакать только после повторного сканирования, когда ему разрешили убрать руку из-под сканера и с подлокотника. Стив посадил его на колени, и медсестра, улыбнувшись, протянула ему салфетку. Баки, всхлипывая и вздрагивая, дал вытереть заплаканную мордашку и послушно высморкался.  
  
– Ну, а теперь, молодой человек, какой цвет вы предпочитаете? – Доктор показала Баки несколько разноцветных рулонов. – Целлакаст, – пояснила она Стиву. – Легкий, прочный, не боится воды, и можно делать сканирование не снимая.  
  
Баки неуверенно ткнул в синий.  
  
– Отличный выбор, – улыбнулась она, откладывая остальные.  
  
Остаток визита прошел спокойно. Баки пошипел, когда промывали перекисью царапины, но взамен Дженис предложила ему наклейки в виде красных и белых звезд, и к тому времени, как коленки заклеили пластырем, на повязке, закрывающей руку от локтя до костяшек, звезд было больше, чем на флаге.  
  
Напоследок Дженис вручила Стиву большой бумажный пакет, а Баки – миниатюрную копию оседланного дракона. Когда, усевшись в одну из служебных машин «Старк Индастриз» и устроив Баки поудобнее, Стив заглянул внутрь, то нашел там несколько комплектов одежды для Баки и записку «На всякий случай». Баки задумчиво крутил игрушку, помогая себе и левой рукой. Он уснул еще до того, как они добрались до Бруклина.  
  


* * *

  
Стив привычно проснулся за четверть часа до сигнала будильника. Потянулся, отмечая кое-где в мышцах глухую тянущую боль, до которой еще не добралась сыворотка, повернулся набок и понял, что пробежка на сегодня отменяется.  
  
Баки разметался по постели морской звездой. Футболка доходила ему до колен, на марле, закрывающей ссадину на щеке, выступило крошечное пятнышко крови, в кулачке здоровой руки намертво зажат край футболки Стива. Из-под подушки торчал шипастый хвост подаренного дракона. Сейчас, когда Баки не выглядел бледным и испуганным, он намного больше походил на себя самого.  
  
Стив потянулся за телефоном, отключил будильник и пробежал глазами входящие сообщения. Сэм пару раз поинтересовался, все ли у них в порядке и не нужна ли помощь. Старк в три часа ночи прислал фото раскуроченного артефакта и короткое: «Прогноз прежний – в пределах сорока восьми часов». Клинт:– «Сделай кучу фото. Они так быстро растут» и растроганный смайлик. Стив покачал головой и потянулся за лежащими у кровати альбомом и карандашами.  
  
К тому времени, когда Баки завозился, щурясь на пробивающееся в щели штор солнце, Стив перевернул уже с полдюжины листов.  
  
– Стиви?  
  
Стив аккуратно перехватил левую ручонку, чтоб Баки спросонья не ткнул краем повязки в глаз.  
  
– Доброе утро, малыш.  
  
– Доброе. – Баки, перевернувшись на спину, принялся разглядывать облепленную звездами повязку.  
  
– Болит? – поинтересовался Стив. Баки нахмурился.  
  
– Чуть-чуть, – выдал он наконец, поблескивая глазами из-под спутанной челки, и быстро добавил: – но не так чтобы доктор Чан… Чак…  
  
Стив улыбнулся.  
  
– Да, доктор нам сегодня не понадобится.  
  
Баки просиял и с энтузиазмом нырнул в объятия Стива, стоило тому только поманить. Стив поцеловал его в макушку, удивляясь тому, что обычный шампунь, которым они пользовались на этой неделе – приятно пахнущий, но не более того, – сейчас в волосах Баки приобрел совершенно новые оттенки, более нежные, более детские. Может быть, решил Стив, вчера он взял какую-то другую бутылку или смешал запахи. Живот мальчика, распластавшегося на нем, словно медвежонок на нагревшемся на солнце камне, голодно заурчал.  
  
– Подъем. Туалет и завтракать, – приказал Стив, без труда поднимая с кровати их обоих. Баки обхватил его за пояс худыми ногами.  
  
– Что на завтрак?  
  
Стив мысленно перебрал содержимое кухонных полок и холодильника. Оставались яйца, полгаллона молока и бекон с фермерского рынка, было вдоволь крупы, апельсины – за четверть часа можно было приготовить сытный полезный завтрак для двоих суперсолдат, не говоря уж про одного суперсолдата и ребенка.  
  
– Знаешь, – сказал он, вынимая изо рта зубную щетку и аккуратно сплевывая в раковину. – У меня есть идея.  
  
Глаза глядевшего на него снизу вверх Баки заинтересованно заблестели.  
  
Лето в Нью-Йорке стояло жаркое, прогноз обещал отличный солнечный денек, и в пакете обнаружилась подходящая для жары одежда. Стив разрешил Баки выбрать любую футболку, и малыш, радостно путаясь в рукавах, натянул ту, на которой красовался рисунок щита Капитана Америки.  
  
– Всегда был патриотом, – пробормотал Стив себе под нос, глядя как Баки – в шортах, белой футболке и гольфах – крутится перед зеркалом в прихожей, неловко пытаясь сдвинуть с места оставленный там щит. Искушение было слишком велико, и снимки получились уморительно смешные и потенциально опасные, учитывая возможную реакцию вернувшегося в привычное состояние Баки.  
  
– Готов, герой? – Стив сунул в карман бумажник, в вырез футболки – самой просторной, что у него была – темные очки и надел на Баки белую бейсболку со звездой из тех, что им присылали с пробными партиями сувенирной продукции.  
  
Баки с некоторым сожалением оставил в покое щит, кивнул и в однозначном жесте протянул руки. Стив рассмеялся, легко подхватывая его на руки, но на самом деле он нисколько не возражал.  
  
Кафе, к которому они направлялись, Стив обнаружил пару недель назад, когда в очередной раз сменил маршрут утренней пробежки, и к нему здесь не успели ни привыкнуть, ни узнать, что сейчас было только на руку. Баки, болтая ногами в кроссовках и не особо вчитываясь в меню, тыкал пальцем во все понравившиеся картинки, естественно, из раздела с десертами, а Стив только кивал официантке, брови которой медленно уползали на лоб.  
  
– И мне большой латте, а Баки холодный чай – безо льда – и что-нибудь сладкое, но не очень газированное.  
  
– У нас есть здоровые завтраки, – на всякий случай уточнила официантка, но Стив вежливо отказался.  
  
Половину заказанного пришлось доедать ему самому, а вот блинчиков с сиропом понадобилась еще порция.  
  
– Куда мы пойдем теперь? – Баки, прямо источая энергию и энтузиазм, крутился вокруг него вприпрыжку. – Стиви?  
  
Стив присел, одергивая на нем задравшуюся футболку и ослабляя шнурок на шортах.  
  
– Помнишь, куда мы больше всего хотели попасть?  
  
Баки озадаченно нахмурился, просиял и нахмурился вновь.  
  
– Кони-Айленд?  
  
– Кони-Айленд.   
  
Баки взвизгнул так, что две по-офисному одетые дамы недовольно на них покосились. Стив пробормотал извинения, но подозревал, что из-за радостного «Стиви! Стиви! Стиви!» их вряд ли услышали.  
  
В метро Баки всю дорогу не слезал с сиденья, заворожено глядя на открывающиеся панорамы Бруклина: такие знакомые и незнакомые. Стив помнил, как несколько лет назад, когда его только разморозили, сам ездил похожим маршрутом, помнил давящее чувство отчуждения и изоляции, словно его вырвали со старой выцветшей черно-белой фотографии и вставили на оживший снимок на навороченном гаджете. В этом мире он был персонажем музеев и учебников истории, торговой маркой, а не живым человеком. И лишь с возвращением Баки все изменилось.  
  
– Стиви, гляди! – Баки радостно затормошил его здоровой рукой, и Стив проследил за направлением его взгляда.  
  
– Да, малыш, вижу.  
  
Пожилая женщина, сидевшая на сиденье напротив, улыбалась им всю дорогу.  
  
День был будний, но на количестве посетителей парка это никак не сказалось. Парочки, подростки, студенты, пожилые пары с внуками, молодые родители с детишками всех возрастов с визгом и хохотом передвигались от аттракциона к аттракциону, угощались всевозможными сладостями, которые предлагали на каждом углу, и, как это было принято в этом веке, бесконечно фотографировались.  
  
Немного оторопевший от такого количества народа, Баки запросился на руки, но быстро освоился, едва завидев свои любимые горки. Правда, руку Стива он держал крепко и, увидев что-то интересное, тащил его за собой, а не убегал вперед. Стив разрешал ему все. Комнаты смеха, квест-комнаты, качели, карусели, колесо обозрения – на самой вершине Баки, озябнув, жался к нему и хихикал, когда Стив его щекотал, укрыв своей курткой, – и все горки, на которые только пускали пятилеток. К четырем часам дня, когда Баки умаялся и притих, Стив нашел кафе в стороне от шумного центра парка и снова разрешил ему выбирать. На сей раз малыш уверенно ткнул сначала в хот-доги.  
  
– Пойдем куда-нибудь еще, где тебе понравилось? – спросил Стив некоторое время спустя, когда Баки, ожив, уминал растаявшее в вазочке мороженое. Баки наморщил нос, самый кончик украшала капля шоколада, и он смешно скосил глаза, когда Стив нагнулся, стирая ее салфеткой.  
  
– Шумно, – вздохнул Баки, зевая.  
  
– Тогда в парк? Поваляемся на траве, я тебе почитаю? – Подумав, Баки согласно закивал. Хотя на самом выходе из парка аттракционов он затащил Стива в еще один – мимо тира Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не мог пройти ни в каком возрасте.  
  
Стив послушно расстрелял все появляющиеся инопланетные тарелки и особо злобных инопланетян. Хозяин принял у него ружье и кивнул в сторону стенда с призами:  
  
– Любой ваш.  
  
Стив заранее знал, что выберет. Огромный медведь в форме Капитана Америки даже сидя был выше, чем сам Баки, который сначала повис у Стива на шее, а потом завырывался и принялся тоже просить пострелять. Ему пришлось приноровиться к сковывающей движения пальцев повязке, но пять из пяти он выбил уверенно.  
  
– Отличная стрельба, – потрепал его по голове Стив, вполголоса добавив: – сержант.  
  
Баки меж тем уверенно ткнул пальцем в стенд с призами. В заднем ряду, почти незаметный за пурпурными слонами и оранжевыми черепахами, сидел мишка-Баки.  
  
Стив одобрительно улыбнулся и сделал вид, что ему что-то попало в глаз.  
  


* * *

  
В небольшом парке, приютившемся между Западной 22-ой и 24-ой улицами, было тенисто и немноголюдно. Стив расстелил купленный на уличном лотке плед, прислонил мишку-Кэпа к стволу дерева и, устроившись между его лап, притянул к себе Баки. Тот свернулся у него на груди, прижав к себе мишку-Баки, и вскоре уже тихо сопел под найденные Стивом в интернете приключения дядюшки Рэта.  
  
В какой-то момент Стив поймал себя на том, что давно уже не читает сказку, а мурлычет колыбельную, которую пела ему мама, но решил, что вряд ли Баки стал бы возражать.  
  
Мишка-Кэп еле поместился в такси. На ужин Стив все-таки приготовил нормальной здоровой еды, но на десерт Баки досталось мороженое и все шоколадные батончики, которые только попались ему под руку в супермаркете, и он не сильно возражал.  
  
Раздевая его, чтобы выкупать, – мишка-Баки сидел на закрытой крышке унитаза, мишка-Кэп сразу за дверью ванной, поскольку из них двоих со Стивом в ванной комнате омфортно помещался только кто-то один – Стив заметил, что ссадины на коленках превратились в розовые полоски, и только на той, что на щеке, еще виднелись корочки.  
  
Баки забрался в теплую воду, хихикая от того, как вода щекотала, заливаясь под повязку, и затих, когда Стив принялся поливать его голову из пригоршней. Можно было найти для этого посуду, но ему нравилось делать это так, перебирая мокрые пряди, взбивая пену – Баки хохотал при виде своего отражения с рогами или ирокезом из намыленных волос – и долго-долго выполаскивая ее, когда Баки доверчиво откинувшись назад, устраивал затылок на его широкой ладони.  
  
К концу купания Баки отчаянно зевал, но все равно встревожился, когда Стив, переодев его в футболку, укрыл одеялом.  
  
– Стиви?  
  
– Я тоже в душ, Бак. Я не буду закрывать дверь и выключать свет, хорошо? Мишка-Кэп за тобой приглядит. – Он устроил огромную игрушку со стороны кровати Баки, и тот нехотя кивнул. – Пять минут, малыш, – твердо пообещал он.  
  
Стив уложился в срок. Увидев его, Баки с облегчением выдохнул. Он подождал, пока Стив задернет шторы, проверит окна и входную дверь и погасит весь свет, кроме ночника, и, нырнув ему под бок, свернулся комочком вокруг своего медведя.  
  
Стив еще какое-то время лежал в полумраке, слушая ровное спокойное дыхание Баки и вдыхая запах его волос – такой же, как утром: беззащитный, детский. Мишка-Кэп бестрепетно нес ночную стражу.  
  


* * *

  
Стив проснулся за четверть часа до будильника от того, что на поясницу внезапно приземлилась новая тяжесть. Спросонья он решил, что Баки стало одиноко и он затащил в постель мишку-Кэпа тоже, но тот все так же сидел на полу у кровати и старательно смотрел в темноту. Стив поднял голову – у него на боку, поблескивая пластинами, лежала бионика Баки.  
  
– Ммгхнн, – донеслось сзади, и о его загривок потерлись трехдневной щетиной.  
  
– И тебе привет, – усмехнулся Стив и, решив, что сегодня тоже вполне обойдется без пробежки, потянулся за альбомом.  
  
По-настоящему Баки проснулся только часа через три. Он недовольно поерзал, высунул всклокоченную голову из-под подушки и вытащил откуда-то из-под себя сначала мишку-Баки, потом какие-то кусочки, в которых Стив не сразу узнал обломки повязки, обклеенной звездочками.  
  
– Мне не приснилось… – констатировал Баки, утыкаясь обратно в подушку.  
  
Стив отложил альбом и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в металлическое плечо.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Ты звал меня «малышом»…  
  
– Тебе было пять. – Кожа на стыке плеча и бионики была теплой и солоноватой от свежего пота. Баки испустил долгий вздох, когда Стив проследил языком выступающие шрамы.  
  
– Ты меня с рук не спускал…  
  
– У меня маленький пунктик, мне это нравится. – Под гладкой кожей перекатывались сильные мышцы спины. Пластины щелкнули, когда Стив лизнул щекотное местечко на боку справа и сзади.  
  
– Ты выиграл мне мишку-Кэпа. – Стив лег рядом, оставив руку на его пояснице.  
  
– Меня одного мало, чтобы приглядывать за тобой.  
  
Какое-то время они помолчали, потом Баки повернул голову. На лице у него разглаживались следы от складок подушки.  
  
– Ничего страшного же не произошло.  
  
Стив только вздохнул.  
  
– Ну ладно, пусть положат в джет чертов набор чертовых обезболивающих для суперсолдат.  
  
Они еще помолчали.  
  
– Я настолько осторожен, насколько могу, Стив, – тихо сказал Баки, и Стив снова поцеловал его в плечо.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– Стиви?  
  
– М-м?  
  
– Давай как-нибудь еще раз туда выберемся? У них какие-то варварские представления о выносливости вестибулярного аппарата пятилеток.  
  
– Это называется техника безопасности, Бак.  
  
Баки фыркнул.  
  
– Нет, не слышал.  
  
Стив закатил глаза и столкнул его с постели прямо в пушистые объятия мишки-Кэпа. 

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: deaged!Bucky  
> Отчасти по заявке с инсайда: присоединюсь к заявке выше, только наоборот, Стив воспитывает маленького Баки хотя какое уж тут воспитание.  
> Автор вдохновлялся картиночкой:  
> [](http://imgur.com/dnmD0AR)


End file.
